


Instagram & Snicker Bars

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Carlos keeps feeding his brothers more often than he probably should.





	Instagram & Snicker Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Carlos trying to feed Ricardo popcorn this last episode was so sweet and look what I turn it into.....

"Stop it, Caaarlos!!! I probably shouldn't be eating this much!" reluctantly whined Rulo Ricardo after Carlos shoved yet another piece of his snicker bar down the rulo tierno's sweet mouth.

"Why?" the tall drummer queried simply,arching an eyebrow,trying to hand his next piece to a now thoughtful looking Rulo Guapo beside them.

"A few people....might have called us 'fat' on Instagram,Carlete,and it might be getting to us a little." Rolando responded in a somewhat sad tone,turning his face away from Carlos' tries at feeding his blue clad sibling the sweet.

Ricardo giggled sweetly and aprehensively reached his hand,trying to get the chocolate bar to himself,Carlos extended his hand further away,expression vaguely stern,this one belongs to Rolando.

It's the middle of the night,the sandia triplets were sitting by the red couch at the rest car,Rulo Ricardo sitting sideways on Carlos' lap,body leaning heavily against the taller's chest,one of Carlos' hands caressing the orange rulo's waist,under his shirt,firmly squeezing soft,pale skin there,other hand occupied trying to feed them the heavenly treat he managed to sneak in with Francis.

So much work and now this.

"They are saying _we_  are fat?" the drummer asked with a hint of disbelief to his voice,trying to feed Ricardo yet another bar but the sweet boy's plump lips were closed shut so Carlos was mostly just smearing chocolate all over them which only made Rolando chuckle despite himself.

"No,Carliño,they said that about Ricardini and I, _you_ can't get fat even if you ate a truckload of food,we're not so lucky." Carlos looked thoroughly confused,Ricardo was licking all over his own lips to get any chocolate he could find.

"But we are identical triplets,one and the same,if you are fat,I am too." said Carlos getting a hold of some candy corn for himself,Ricardo cheered,wanting some too.

Rolando shrugged,he knew better than to go against Carlos on this,he extended a hand,reaching two fingers to the corner of Ricardo's lips cleaning the remaining chocolate there,the teen guitarist debated if he himself should lick it or let Ricardo do it,he smirked.

Ricardo whined reluctantly when Rolando pushed the chocolate coated fingers against his lips,not long after,the rulo tierno obliged,opening his mouth and closing around them,sucking eagerly away all their content,moaning contentedly,eyes closed shut.

Rolando had a mischievous smirk on his red lips,Carlos' gaze was heated and entranced,candy com almost forgotten on the way to his own thin lips,there wasn't even that much chocolate on Rolando's fingers but the young bassist indeed made sure it felt like it.

The tall drummer ate his remaining treat in one go,mostly eager to get both hands on Ricardo's soft skin.

This was not fair,his brothers' bodies are perfect,they should not have to go through this.

Ricardo started giggling uncontrollably when Carlos started playfully squeezing around the younger triplet's middle,involuntarily letting go of Rolando's wet fingers.The young guitarist lamented,that was so hot,still he shrugged and joined Carlos by poking their brother's sides.

"Stop!!! Stop,stop stop stooop,por favooor" Ricardo pleaded through a fit of giggles,falling down,laying by the couch.

Head on one armrest,his middle still over Carlos' lap and his legs over Rolando's.

Carlos pulled up the orange rulo's shirt slightly,stiffly running his hands over a soft,smooth,bloated belly,a hint of adoration to his cold blue eyes.

"I do not believe we are fat and I also do not see the problem if we were." Carlos stated simply,squeezing any little skin he could get his hands into.

Rolando resorted to massaging his younger twin's thighs,they were slightly thinner than his own but still very enjoyable to the touch,Ricardo would whine desperately when either of them would get dangerously close in between his legs.

The teen bassist was so hard,the three of them were,he could have easily reached a hand down but it just felt so much better when they did it to him instead.

So Ricardo simply mantained his hands occupied with Carlos' snicker bars.

"Well,I'm sorry to say, Carlucho,but we are supposed to look pretty for the girls,if we get 'fat',we lose them to whatever new skinny k-popstar that's out there right now." Rolando stated matter-of-factly,standing up and walking to the other side of the couch,that dirty mouth of the sweet rulo's was driving him crazy.

"Well,even if we lose them,we still have each other,is that right?" Carlos asked,looking up at Rolando,meticulously putting Ricardo's watermelon pyjama pants and underpants down the younger's thighs,then reaching for the sweet boy's hairy crotch and rock hard,red swollen-headed dick.

"....I suppose." was Rolando's conclusion,just really wanting to drop the subject and enjoy the paradise view on their couch.

Yes,they are the same size and girth,the difference is only that Rolando trims his hairs,he tried to do it to Ricardo,but his younger triplet is still too scared to have any sharp objects down there.

He has a point and he still looks hot so... 

Ricardo squirmed all over and cried out when Carlos simply rubbed his thumb over the swollen,red head,smearing precum all around it,Carlos and Rulo Rolando gave each other knowing looks.

The blue clad Rulo pulled Ricardo's head back up the armrest,extending a fist towards the younger's mouth,Ricardo opened his mouth and bit around the hand that kept on trying to force itself inside.

Ricardo's mouth started drooling all around Rolando's forced fist,Carlos wishes he could scream,he could come just from watching this,still the skilled movements of his hand on his bassist brother's member remained steady.

Carlos was done with teasing and despite Ricardo's muffled screams and watery eyes turning both of them on to no end,Rolando took his bitten fist off Ricardo's mouth and Carlos quit fondling with the younger's balls.

Rolando took his sandia pyjama pants and underpants down,so immensely glad to free his own cock,the short guitarist gave it a few tentative strokes,then pulled Ricardo's head further up the armrest,both Carlos and Ricardo himself looked up with big expectant eyes,impatient for their blue clad sibling to do his next move.

The orange clad rulo moaned loudly at a particularly heavenly feeling twist Carlos just made with his wrist,Rolando took it as his cue to shove his dick down his brother's throat mercilessly,Rolando groaned loudly from the back of his throat,he just never seems to get tired of this,it never gets old,it feels better each time the three of them do it.

Carlos and Rolando found a synchronized rythm on Ricardo's body,the sweet rulo's hands remembering after a little while that they should have gone to his twin's hips to try and keep the other from hurting his throat.

But he liked it,even if he was usually completely unable to sing the next day.

Rolando's thrusts got more rapid and near violent,Carlos quickened his calculated movements,thumb going back to mess with the head,the purple clad rulo somehow always knew what to do and how to do it.

Rolando came hard with a loud moan,salty ropes of cum down his sweet brother's throat,Carlos grunted lowly and visibly shuddered at the scene,almost losing his touch.

Still, as if on cue,Ricardo moaned muffled desperately,cumming all over Carlos' hand.

Carlos grinned and while his brothers were trying to recover from their high,he reached down his pants-

"Wait,this isn't fair,Carlitos,you always just touch yourself and come by yourself" started Rolando rather breathlessly.

"Yeah,we want to heeelp you too!!!" Ricardo said hoarsely but still managing to sound cheery.

The younger of the triplets kneeled in front of Carlos,took the hand coated with his own cum and sucked it dry,looking up at his blue-eyed taller sibling with big,innocent looking doe eyes.

Rolando's own dark brown orbs were still blown with so much pleasure,this is so hot,apparently Carlos think the same too because it wouldn't be too long until he came inside his sandia pyjamas,completely untouched. 

Rolando smirked to himself and took an abandoned snicker bar from beside Carlos,maybe the rulo distinto is right,by the end of the day,they only really need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone say Rolando was fat on Twitter once ages ago and I still can't let go.


End file.
